


The Champions: The Next Heroes

by Lifex6784



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Female Character, Comics/Movie Crossover, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm to lazy to write every character's name, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifex6784/pseuds/Lifex6784
Summary: After defeating Thanos, the world is slowly trying to piece it's self back together. Everything is going well until Wanda loses control of her powers and causes the Multiversal Chaos again. Now it's up to half of the Avengers, the new SHIELD, and....a bunch of superpowered teenagers?!Marvel Cinematic Universe + Marvel ComicsI don't own anything except the ocs I'm going to put in.[ON BREAK BUT NOT OVER]





	1. Prologue

" __Log date 8 19 23. After hours of improvement, I've made my 20th design of the Alternate Link Portal of High-tech Astronomy. Another wise known as A.L.P.H.A. Like I said in my last logs, I am trying to create a portal to a alternate timeline. Like the acronym Alpha stands for." I pulled down the lever, activating one of many steps to succeeding. "My last few tries have not been great. Most of my stuff has been destroyed and tons of data was lost, but thanks to N.A.T.A.L.I.E. I recovered it."

"I've learn that if I set the power to 15% and then slowly increase, the likelihood of a fully stabilized portal is raised to 47%. Which isn't that high, but it's close to a 50/50 chance. And you know what they say, Practice Makes Perfect!" I then got the power running, causing tiny sparks to fly. The portal was slowly becoming one as I raised the power. After a minute or so I was at 82%. I was so close! This was the closest I've ever been!  
"Come on! Come on! Please work!" The portal was almost at full power, and I would have succeeded in my work till.

'BOOM!'

My recorder was ripped out of my hand as I was thrown to the ground. Immediately the sprinklers turned on, drenching the small flames around. I coughed and wiped the smoke and water out of my face. I made my way to my recorder, and ended the log with the results.  
"Results of design 20 is that it exploded, again, but formed the best out of the best experiments. In conclusion, A.L.P.H.A. Is close to completion, I think, not really sure, but I'm pretty close. This is Riri signing out for the night."

"---------"

I took a deep breath and placed my recorder on a desk. 37 days. That's how long I've been working on this damn portal. Hours, days, weeks of working, and still nothing. "Arghhh, if Ms. Marvel wants the portal so bad, why doesn't she make it herself. But noooooo, she wants me to do it while everyone else gets to go off fighting."  
I gather my stuff and head out of the lab. The roads were empty, except for the ones that were most likely coming home from work. Checking my phone, it was about 2:00 am. Mom is probably gonna yell at me in the morning.

Just before I turn off my phone, it starts to ring. I check the Id to see if was none other than Ms. Marvel.  
"Crap," I mumble out loud before answering.


	2. Chapter 1

Kamala Khan's (Aka Ms. Marvel) P.O.V.

RING RING "Hello?" Answered a voice.

"Hi Riri, I was wondering if you finished the portal yet. I could hear a explosion from a mile away. I assumed it was you." I replied back, hearing a annoyed groan in response on the other line.

"I guess you assumed right, Ms. SmartAss. Let me remind you it takes awhile to perfect a portal the tears through to fabric of time. Just because I'm a super genius, doesn't mean I get it right on the first time!" She yelled in a angry voice, as I sighed.

"Look Riri, I need you to meet me and the rest of the team at the C.M.B. We are meeting with someone of high importance."

"High importance, who are we meeting the president?"

"No the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. We're meeting at 7:00 am. Don't be late." I proceed to hang up. Not giving her a chance to answer. That girl can be so stubborn sometimes it's unbelievable. I dropped my phone on the table beside my bed and turned off my light. Finally some sleep. Something I've haven't had in a long time.

BEEP BEEP!

"Urgghhh, " I groaned as I slammed by fist over the alarm clock, almost breaking it. I stood up from my bed and walked lazily over to the bathroom. I took a shower, then proceed to brushmy teeth and wash my face. Afterwards I got dress in casual clothes, and pack my suit in my bag. I made my way to the kitchen, making my self some tea and cereal.

When I was finally all set for the day it was 6:12. All that was left was to make it to the C.M.B. I grabbed my bag and left my small apartment.

(40 minutes later)

"Good morning everyone! We have a meeting in about 10 minutes, I want everyone in the conference room in 5 though." The C.M.B., or the Champions Mobile Bunker, is designed for us to get around easier. We each have our own room except Nova and Spiderman. I usually don't stay in it as often 'cause I have my own place.

"Good morning Ms. Marvel." I turned around to see Cindy, otherwise known as Silk, carrying a cup of water and her Staryu plush doll. "Glad to see there are some people awake here."

"Cindy you don't need to call me Ms. Marvel. We're not in public. Just call me Kamala." She then smiled and nodded, then walked away. I looked around the room and found that there wasn't anyone. They're probably still asleep. Before I could do anything else, I felt drops of water land on my head. I go to look up, but stop when I hear screaming.

Cindy Moon's (Aka Silk) P.O.V.

I headed down the halls to my bunker, but before I could get inside I heard a alarm go off. The fire alarm, shortly followed by water (From the sprinklers) and screaming. Everyone who was in their bunker ran out soaked with water. The sprinkler soon cut off, but not long after everyone started to demand answers.

"Who the hell is responsible for this!?"

"Is there a fire?"

"It's probably a false alarm."

"Now all my clothes are ruin!"

Back and forth, they blamed each other. They're teenagers what do you really expect? Before I could speak my own mind a loud voice silenced everyone.

No one's P.O.V.

The Champs all turn to face Nick Fury standing in the entrance. Unlike everyone else on board he wasn't drenched on water. Fury eyed the hallway off teenagers with his eye till he faced Ms. Marvel. "Ms. Marvel get your team together, and meet me in the conference room with them. Is everyone here?"

Ms. Marvel looked around, counting everyone. "There's only 23, that means there's one missing. It must be..." She check around again realizing who wasn't there. "Riri." Fury mumbled something under his breath, then looked around at the others.

"I believe that Ms. Marvel has informed you about me coming. You all seem to be unprepared based on your attire. I surly hope that this won't be how you act further in the future." With that said, Fury walked pass them into the conference room. Leaving everyone in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I know it's a little short but I'm working on them so they're longer in the future!


	3. Chapter 2

Riri Williams' (Iron-Heart) P.O.V.

Great, just great. It was 7:15. And I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago. I mean they can't blame me for staying up all night building that stupid portal. It was Ms. Marvel's idea in the first place, why am I always the one who gets yelled at. I flew in my suit toward where the bunker was located. It was only a 18 minute fly there, and it's not like my life could get any worse right now.

I was wrong, my life could get a lot worse starting with a simple alert.

 _"Riri, there seems to be robbery on 45 Brook street, would you like to go help or call another champion in?"_ N.A.T.A.L.I.E.'S voice blasted in my ears. I take a quick glimpse around, spotting the problem a head. Now I had to make a choice. Either keep flying to get to the meeting, or save people from the robbery. There were pros and cons in both plans. The most important ones were

Solution #1

Pro- I won't be so late

Con- someone might die if I'm not there to help them

Solution #2

Pro- everyone is safe

Pro- I can say that I was late for helping people and get off easy.

Con- I'm super late and get yelled at, again.

You can probably guess which one I chose.

**(50 minutes later)**

"I'm here!" I exclaimed as I stumbled into the conference room clearly out of breath. "Sorry, I'm, late." My whole team eyed me as they sat around the table in damped clothes for some reason. I sat down next to Nova and Viv. By the time I sat down my armour had already retracted into my arms. I don't know what to call them. "Miss Williams would you like to explain why you are an hour late?" I look over to where Fury sat, it seem as if he could see into my soul.

"Well you see, I was flying to the meeting, when I got a alert about a robbery. So I went and helped and I was late." Fury lifted and eyebrow and then sighed. After a few seconds of silence, Ms. Marvel spoke up. "Likely story, but whatever. The important thing is that we catch you up about the plan. We can do that since director Fury needs to get going."

"Alright then," Fury then stood up and headed to the door," I hope you don't disappoint me Champions. " He then left and then everyone's eyes were back on me.

"So..." Fernanda started. "Who's going to explain?"

* * *

"WHAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "YOU CHOOSE ME?! No,no,no,no. This can not be happening." I stopped for a second trying to process everything . I took a deep breath and let it out, "can you repeat that again so I know I heard correctly?" "Oh come on! I've told you this 4 times, why do I need to repeat myself?! Urghhh!" Nadia groaned and then let out a sigh. "Fine, but this is it!" Nadia, otherwise known as the Wasp, was the one who offer to explain to me. I can tell that she is absolutely regretting it.

"The Avengers are currently deceased or retired, and the public has no one to believe in. That means if another threat comes people won't feel safe and they'll have no hope. There is only a handful of heroes still out there and us, The Champions, are part of it. Nick Fury, The Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D, wants us to bring back hope. He wants us to bring all the heroes together and let The Champions become Earth's Next Mightiest Heroes. However, there is still things we need to think about." Nadia went and grab and ipad and sat next to me on the coach. "Fury thinks it's best that we move to a bigger location, rather than the C.M.B. since our team is slowly expanding."

"That's when he offer us to move in to the old Avengers Tower, right?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"We haven't decided on verdict, but if we decide to move in we have to consult with the pervious owner. That being Mrs. Stark. We will send one of our teammates over to discuss how to tower works and if there's anything we need to know about. He asked who we would send and we choose you. The rest of us will be searching for heroes and you know saving the day. You get it now?" I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah I get it. Can you leave me alone for a bit, I need to think on my own for a second." Nadia nodded and left my room, locking it behind her.

* * *

I got up from the coach and laid in my bed. I laid there for a minute or so till I sat up. I took off gauntlets and stuffed then with the rest of my inventions.

_"Riri are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine Natalie, just missing some people."

_"Like who?"_

I glance at the holograph form of my past friend, "I miss my sister, Sharon, my mom, my dad, you, and..."

_"And Tony?"_

"Yeah, he died a hero though. Defending the world from... _him_." I thought back to when I fought that man, no that monster. How he hold me by my neck, destroying my suit, almost...

_"Riri you should take a nap, then we can head back to the lab and work. You need some rest."_

"I can just drink some coffee and then,"

_"No girl, if you keep drinking that coffee you'll be small forever, now get some sleep!"_

"Fine, fine" Natalie then shut off and I laid back down on my bed, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Nadia Pym's (Aka The Wasp) P.O.V.

After my talk with Riri I went to the lounge where a couple of Champions hanged out. I sat on the couch next to Amka and Scott. The whole team was there, except Riri and few others. I looked over to Kamala who had her face in her hands. Everyone there seemed to be silent till I walked in.

Abby was the first one to ask a question. "So is Riri okay with it? We were just discussing it, till you walked in." Abigail, or Abby, is very shy and goes by the name Cloud 9. "I think she's okay with it. I had to explain it to her five time though. After that she said she needed a moment to think." I replied , not soon after Kamala lifted her head to look at me. "So is she fully okay with going to the Starks household. 'Cause I think that's are best option now. I know that Mr. Stark used to be her mentor, and she couldn't even bring herself to his funeral."

"Are we all okay with going through with Fury's plan?" No one spoke, "I guess that settles it. Tomorrow let's take a break, then discuss who going to do what. I got to meet up with some old friends so I won't be back till later. Have a good day champions." The team then split up, some leaving, other staying. I might as well go check on Riri again, but I can't help but wonder what friends Kamala was talking about.

* * *

Kamala's P.O.V.

I check the address again, confirming I was in the right place.

_'_ _Jave Boulevard- On your left there'll be an ally way. You'll see a woman and she will drive you to the Triskelion. - Fury._

I turned to my left and head down and ally way to see a woman with long dark brown hair. She wore a black suit and was leaning on the wall. When she saw me she looked up, "You must be Kamala Khan." I nodded my head and shook her hand she held out. "I'm agent Soresen, I'm here to deliver you to the Triskelion. Follow me." She began to walk away and I followed behind. We walked to a black car. After I got in the car the agent began to drive.

**(4 hours later..)**

"Miss Khan, we're here. Miss Khan can you please wake up. Wake up!" A lady's voice yelled as she shook me awake. My eyes snapped open for me to see a familiar lady, Agent Soresen. "Finally you've woken up. We're here. Follow me and don't talk or even look at anyone we walk by." The agent didn't wait and began to walk in to the massive building. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed her.

The Triskelion seemed to be in the middle of nowhere really, with the exception of the small city, which was obvious. It really wouldn't be a secret organization if it was in a massive city like New York City or L.A. But it's still pretty big, anyone can see from a mile away. I wonder how they keep it from getting found. It's probably some high tech stuff that Riri, Nadia, or Amadeus. Maybe they would've been a better choice because knowing me I'd probably-walk straight into a wall, which is what I did.

"Owwww, thanks Kamala." I pick my self off the ground and rub my head. "What are the floors made out of here, metal?!" I exclaimed looking around. Nobody seemed to care, just kept on walking. Thanks a lot everyone! I think back to what I was doing, then it hit me. Where the hell was I?! And where the hell is Agent Soresen?! "This great just fantastic. You get lost in building, can't find the agent meant to deliver you, you also run into a wall, and now your talking to yourself!" Man, when did I get so weird?

"Excuse me miss?" I stop mumbling to myself to face a man in a black suit, like everyone else. "I think you might be lost. May I direct you to where you're supposed to be?" I took in his appearance. He had dark brown hair that ended just above his ears with hazel eyes. At least there was someone able to help here. "Oh, thank you. Your the first person to help me. I'm Kamala, I'm here for a meeting." I held out my hand which he shook.

"I'm Agent Barton but you can call me Cooper, I just started here. Now who are you meeting with?" When he said his name I couldn't help but think I'd heard that name before. That's strange. "I'm meeting with Fury. A agent was helping me get there, but I got side tract." Cooper gave me a confused look, like I'd just grown a extra head. "Okay then." He said in an strange tone. He began to walk and I followed closely behind, I not getting lost this time for sure. We step into what seems to be a elevator. In the empty elevator he pressed floor 67, we aren't getting off anytime soon I guess.

As the elevator rose so did the awkwardness. 30 floors up and not a single word.

"So," Cooper started. "Why are you seeing Fury?"

"I'm a superhero," I said. "and he wants my team to be kinda like the Avengers, but also not. You get it?" He gave a confused stare which I choose to ignore. "It's like we're being the Avengers but with a twist. I think that makes sense? I'm not really sure. Most stuff in the world doesn't make sense."

"You got that right. My dad was in the Avengers and everyone had magic and armor, and all he had is a bow and arrow." Then everything click.

"OHHH, I get it now! Your Hawkeye's son right? I worked with him for a mission or two when I was in the Avengers." Now everything made sense. That why the last name was similar.

Just then the doors open revealing a not so happy Agent Soresen and a pissed off director Fury.


	5. Chapter 4

Kamala's P.O.V.

I was now sitting in a room with director Fury. He was on one side of the desk while I was on the other. There was also another lady there standing beside him. She probably his assistant or something like that. She had dark brown hair the was tied up in the back. She had on what seemed to be a midnight blue jumpsuit with a black dress jacket.

"Ms. Marvel." Fury started, "Would you like to explain why you weren't with Agent Soresen, but rather showing up with Agent Barton?" I thought back for a second. "Well, I kinda got lost her and walked into a wall and then Agent Barton offered to take me to where I needed to go." Fury stared at me. His face was very hard to read, and I'm usually very good at reading people...I think.

The three of us in the room were silent till the woman beside him spoke. "Listen Ms. Marvel. I know that you want your team to succeed in being the world's next group of heroes, but your a bunch of kids. You got lost in one of the most dangerous high tech building in the world. The Champions are just a group of 16 year olds to 21 year olds. So tell me what makes you think your team will replace the heroes before you?" Here comes this question again. 'Are the Champions going to replace the Avengers?' question asked by news reporters, fan, even close friends, and now here.

At looked at the woman dead in the eye. "I've been asked this many times agent?" "Hill" "Agent Hill, and I'm sure Fury would like to ask the same question as well. Every time I do answer it, it's always the same answer." I took a deep breath then breathed out. "The Champions are not going to replace the Avengers. Just like how Spiderman or Iron-heart won't replace Ironman, Brawns replacing the Hulk, Vivian replacing the Vision, and so forth. I do not believe in people being replaced. Everyone is their own person and you can't just put someone in their place and expect they'll act the same. I've learned that from my own past. So there's my answer, happy?"

Agent Hill ignored me, Fury stood up from his chair once I finished talking. He then proceed to grab an I-pad looking thing and pull up a hologram. "You two can finish your cat fight later. But we have to get back on track. Have you and the team agreed on my plan." I nodded. "Good, now we can start talking about plans. First who's going to do what?" Agent Hill handed me a file. I open it up to see each of my teammates profiles. "Wait, I promised my team we'd talk over the plan of what everyone's gonna do."

"I don't care about whatever goddamn promise you made, your going to decide right here and right now."

* * *

"These are my final decisions. Group 1 will move into the past Avengers tower, that we'll soon rename. You and Iron-Heart will visit Mrs. Stark to see if there is anything we need to know since she used to be the CEO of Stark industries. Group 2 is in charge of recruiting new members, while Group 1 and 3 are fighting. The only difference is that Group 1 won't be going out unless of a world ending case. And Group 3 will act like we usually do." I organized the papers in my hands and stuffed them in my bag. "I thinks that concludes our meeting. It was a pleasure meeting with you Fury and Agent Hill."

I shook their hands and left the room and went in elevator. As soon as the doors closed realization hit me. I had zero to no clue on which button to choose. There was like hundreds of them. I was probably on level one right? I pressed the button and the elevator started to slowly descend down. This was gonna be a long ride once again.

**(7 minutes later...)  
**

The doors finally opened revealing not the floor she started with but some crazy weird one.

"Looks like we meet again Kamala, how was the meeting with Fury?" I looked up at the familiar voice to see Cooper gleefully smiling at me. "I thought you'd choose the 1 button to get to the main entrance and I thought right." He stepped in the elevator and pressed the 16th button. "SHIELD has the buttons in a secret code so no one knows what floor is which." As the elevator rises I catch him looking at me. He only did for second though, before he looked away. What a strange kid.

The doors soon open revealing the same floor I started off in. "This is your stop, Alice or Agent Soresen will be waiting outside." He waves me goodbye as I head out the door. Just like he said there was the same car with Agent Soresen in it. I jumped in the passenger seat and we started to drive.

"Soooooo," I said stretching the o. "Can I call you Alice?"

"Never call me that little girl." She replied.


	6. Chapter 5

**Viv (Vivian Vision) P.O.V.**

_'knock knock'_

I paused my game at the sound of knocking on the door. I rose from my beanbag and put my controller on the floor and headed towards the door. Lowering my density, I phased my head through the door to see Miles and Nadia standing in front of my door. "Hello Miles and Nadia, I didn't expected anyone to be up right now since you all need sleep." I moved back and unlocked the door. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Well," Miles started, "I was originally here to ask for your Wifi password 'cause the other one is running slow, but Nadia's question caught my attention. So I'm gonna stay for a bit to here your answer." Miles turned to Nadia and motioned her to speak. She was about to start when I stopped her. "Wait I'm picking up a distress single a few miles away." I floated to my tablet, pulling up a hologram of the globe. Tere was red spot on the east part of the U.S. Zooming in, I identified the place being Manhattan, New York.

"There seems to be a extensive amount of energy coming from Manhattan on 177a Bleecker street . I have to say this is the most amount of energy I've ever seen. Even stronger than the threats we've faced before. It's like the multiversal chaos is happening all over again." Miles and Nadia came up behind me to look at the pictures. The pictures all showed a ally way close to the water. Inside showed a bright light filled with a bunch colors. The two of them wore the same face, one that showed worry and confusion. However, Miles face was slightly different. His eyes were wide open and his face showed fear.

"I've seen this before and it isn't just like the multiversal chaos." Me and Nadia looked at him. "That is the multiversal chaos. It's happening again."

* * *

**Miles Morales (aka Spider-Man from Earth 1610) P.O.V.**

The Multiversal Chaos was a event that I'm not that fond of. I'm actually from another Earth, Earth 1610. This is Earth 616, and I'm surprisingly not the only one from another Earth on the Champions. There's Lana who's from my Earth and Cyclops from Earth-TRN240. We still haven't figured out who caused it, but Amadeus and Riri say it's because someone was traveling numerous times which broke the space time continuum. And then there was something and so on, I kinda stopped listening after that. Science was never my strong suit. I'm a more math guy myself, believe it or not.  
Anyways, we've, or rather Riri has, been trying to make a portal to get everyone back where we need to be to not mess up anything. I mean I fine this earth much better, mostly because all the other earths are destroyed or almost falling apart. And now the thing is happening again. Who know what will happen now, the whole universe ends?! How does this even happen twi-

"WEBS! Can you stop narrating for ten seconds?!" There goes Sam or Nova he used to be called. He lost his helmet which gave him his powers and now he's just a regular human, but at least he can help with a few things like...actually I have no clue what he does. "We're supposed to be waiting incase something comes up or Kamala comes back, not talking to ourselves!" Man, you'd think after being dead for five years you'd get a break but nope!

"Sam it's just something us spider people do, narrate themselves, and if I don't do it then what Spider-Man would I be?"

"A less annoying Spider-Man." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Would you two please stop yelling! I'm trying to focus!" Kamala yelled. Oh did I mention that Kamala is back? She leaves at like 9 am and doesn't come back till 4 am the next day. Since when did it take so long to meet up with some 'old friends' "Is there any updates from the Peru Team or England Team. They left like 7 hours ago."

"Let me see," Big said as she did something with the computer, "Both teams seem to be doing well but Qureshi seems to be having trouble teleporting back. I wonder if it's because of the unusual activity that's been happening." Kamala swiftly turned around to face Viv with a face of confusion. "What do you mean unusual activity? What are you talking about?"

"Before you came back, Miles, Nadia and me spotted and unusual amount of energy that could be comparable to the multiverse chaos. We all then agreed to investigate about when either you or the team returns." Viv explained. As she did I could see how anger slowly crept onto Kamala's face.

She then closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Everyone remaining in the ship suit up, except Sam, you need to keep watch and tell us if something changes or the team comes back. Everyone else get ready." The last few people on the ship were me, Amadeus, Viv, Kamala, and Sam. The original champs going into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came out pretty late and is a little short, sorry for that. I'm going to be going back to school in like 25 days and still haven't finish all my summer work. That's probably going to slow down my writing for a while, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry again and have a great day/afternoon/night!


	7. Chapter 6

**Talos's (Currently morphed in to Fury) P.O.V.**

"Fury, there has been a unknown energy source coming from New York. The scientists suspect that this could lead to an world wide emergency, but they're not certain. We also have spotted the Champions heading towards the energy point. " I listened to the agent speak, but didn't lift my head to reach their eyes. I turned my head to face the window and let out a sigh. Then I turned around.

"Tell our scientists to first identity what's happening. Then pin point the location and send any agent on stand by out. Whatever this is we have to kill it or disarm it." The agent nods and walks out the room. When I here the door shut I rest my head in my hands.

I breathed in and out, relaxing my muscles as I morph back. My skin going from Fury's dark brown skin to my original lime green, and my ears becoming more pointed. I then dialed Soren's number, who was currently substituting Maria Hill.

_'RING RING'_

_'What is it Talos?'_

"I think we have a problem. Like a really, really bad problem."

_'What did you do!?'_

"I did nothing, it's just a world wide emergency just might happen."

_"Are you completely sure? Last time I listened to you about some world ending thing, I was all fake!"_

"Okay, I see your point, but the scientists here know what they're doing. So we should at least send someone in to make sure."

_"Urghhh, fine. But if it end up being fake, then you're the one who's going to tell Fury. I'll meet you in your office in 10. "_ Soren then hung up, leaving me to wait for her.

* * *

**Kamala's P.O.V.**

_'I can't believe this. I'm gone for a day, a singular day, and now there's some crazy magic stuff again. You'd think after the Avengers stopped Thanos that the world would give us a break.'_ I closed the door behind me and grabbed my suit from my bag.

I made sure everything was where it should be then walked towards the exit. Amadeus in his hulk form and Miles and Viv in their gear. Nova was in charge of being the pilot and Nadia worked on getting in contact with the others.

"Is everyone ready?" They all nodded their heads. I turn my attention to Nadia and Sam. "If we aren't back in a hour and we don't report back, then call in the reinforcements team. Sam land us close to the problem, but I don't want the bunker close enough to get damaged again."

After a few minutes, the C.M.B. was landed on a building a block away from the problem. The streets were mostly empty, with the exception of a few cars here and there. The building around weren't in the best conditions but were still stable.

Sam opened the latch and the four of us stepped out. We made are way down the street silently, trying to avoid being seen. Once we made it to the ally way I could actually really sense the power. It was like a heart was beating in my ears, and with each beat it felt like a power was spreading out and out.

Then came the most blood curdling scream I've heard in my life. That's when we rushed into the ally way.

* * *

**Talos's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later after my talk with Soren, I heard a knock on the door. I morphed my body back to look like Fury then stood up and unlocked the door. Outside was the Agent from before, holding a pile of papers. Their body was calm, but I can tell there was fear lurking behind their eyes.

"Have they confirmed the problem, agent?"

"They have sir,"

"What is it?"

"I think you should read these yourself sir." The agent said and then handed me the papers. The agent then left as I looked over the papers. A quick glance at them and I was rushing to get my phone. I dialed Fury's number and waited. Seconds later he picked up.

"What is it now Talos?" A pissed off Fury answered .

"We have a problem, and I promise this time it isn't a joke."

"Just tell me what the goddamn problem is!" 

"It's the Scarlett Witch. She lost control of her powers and Dr. Strange is trying to help her, but I think it's to late. Now we suspect the fabric of time is being broken. And I don't even want to think about what would happen to the multiverse then." There was silence for a moment till a groan came from the other line.

"Send agents in to evacuate the area, but don't let any of them get near Scarlett Witch. This is another one of those space and magic shits we weren't prepare for. I'll be there in a bit." The call ended and I immediately got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello everyone! It's been awhile, sorry about that. School is going to be starting up again, and in no way am I excited for it. This is another short chapter. I wanted to get at least something out just so you guys know I'm alive and didn't abandon this book.
> 
> I'm also trying to combine the ideas of the movies in phase 4 (WandaVision, The Multiverse of Madness, What If..., etc.) Mostly with the multiverse stuff. And I did continue this from where Far from home left off with the Skrulls Talos and Soren filling in as Fury and Hill. Which means Peter Parker will be making a appearance sometime in the future.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment about how the book is so far, or if there was something you liked or disliked!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back and alive.  
> Also sorry that some of the chapters for mixed up last time. I think they're fixed now...hopefully.

Slightly important A/N at the end (Sorry for some of the spelling or changes)

Sam (Samuel Alexander - Nova) P.O.V.

I covered my mouth as I yawned waiting for the others to report back. Nadia is still trying to get a hold of the others. I'd help but the chances of getting the hold of them when they weren't being superheroes was close to none. "Nadia just give up. They're probably still fighting and can't answer you. And we're supposed to be watching out for Brawns, Viv, Ms. Marvel, and spidy. You should be glad that at least I'm- HOLY CRAP!"

Nadia rushed over beside me to look at the holographic map. In the matter of minutes, the power energy went to 46% to a whopping 92%. 46% was large by it's self, but 92% is something I've never seen. And I've been to different planets before with way crazier tech.  
Then a loud beeping noise started, and a red emergency button was glowing red. Now the panic was settling in.

I turned my attention away from the map and grabbed one of the ear pieces. "You guys need to come back. Something is seriously wrong. Does anyone copy?" Instead of hearing a voice, I was met with static, "Great." I grunted, as I turned to face Nadia, "Nadia suit up and alert the others to leave now. I'll try to get into contact with the others, and if that doesn't work I'll get reinforcements. " Nadia nodded and ran off.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Why is this my job?" I looked at the cams, but before I could look at anything a bright light came.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New York (No P.O.V.)

When the shield base in New York was informed that a avengers threat was just around the corner, and they were responsible to deal with it, the base was a little hectic. However, the best agents on duty were assigned. This included,

Agent Ashbaugh - Code name Aventurine

Agent Coletti - Code name Bravo

Agent Sparagana - Code name Gift

Agent Rhodes - Code name Platinum

And Agent Rogers - Code name Captain Britain

(By the way these names aren't their real code names. I had a lot of trouble thinking about them. If you have any ideas for names you're free to ask me.)

These five agents are some of the best agents after the fall of shield and the death of Natasha Romanoff and retirement of Hawkeye. Three have supernatural powers, Aventurine can morph his body into the stone Aventurine, making him a sorta amour. Gift has a type of healing power. She can heal someone else but get their injures. Agent Rogers, you can probably guess, is the grand daughter of Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America. His granddaughter has inherit some of his powers and now is a proud agent of the newly reformed Shield.

Now Agent Coletti and Agent Rhodes are just humans, but are great in combat. Bravo has great reflexes and has a even greater experience in computers. Agent Rhodes is another relative of the former Avengers. Platinum is the nephews War machine otherwise know as James "Rhody" Rhodes. He usually helps teams get where they need to go. By plane, car, train, and so on, he can drive it.

They all work well alone, but together...Not so much.

Talia Rogers (aka Agent Roger/Captain Britain) P.O.V.

"Why do I need to be teamed up with them, I'll do fine by myself!" I exclaimed. Angela is out of her mind! She get's a call directly from HQ. and sign me up with these agents!

"Agent Rogers you have a level 8 mission to do. There is no time to argue about your teammates like a child. Your 26 for god's sake." Angela said back, "Now suit up and leave immediently, is that clear."

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled

"Is that clear!" She repeated in a louder tone.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, I'll see you after your mission agent."

Angela then walked away and I headed to my sleeping quarters to change.  
Angela is one of the highest in command at the New York base. She's also one of the longest working agents. 20 years she's been working. Well she's not a field agent. She's almost 60 years old. I'm also her favorite agent, not to brag or anything.

I was almost done getting dress when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," The door opened and a agent I wasn't familiar with came in. "Agent Rogers, the team is all set. They're waiting for you."

"Tell them that I'll be there in one minute." The agent nodded and left. I zipped up my jacket and grabbed my gadgets. As I slipped the magazine in my gun I felt a white beam rush over me. Then gasps came from the hallways. I didn't know what, but something definitely happened. But what?"

Qureshi Gupta (aka Pinpoint) P.O.V.

"Pinpoint what's going on?!" Lana, better known as Bombshell, asked. "Don't you usually have a portal now?" We've all been stuck here in Peru for the past hour or so and I still can't get a portal working. There has to be something wrong with my powers or is it something else.

"Well we can't be here forever, none of us know how to speak or understand Spanish or whatever. If you can't get one working then I'm flying home myself." Riri complained. The 7 of us, (Me, Bombshell, Ironheart, SnowGuard, Power Point, other Cyclops, and Hummingbird)

"I think you might," Everyone looked at me, "I've never had trouble before, there must be something happening again. Hopefully it's not some crazy space creature again." Then a flash of light came.  
It knock me over into a wall, making me and some rumble crumbled to the floor. I looked up to see what happened to the others, but... some of us were missing.

The team of 7 that came here was now a team of three. Me, Riri, and Lana. They both were knocked to the floor, groaning from the pain. "What the hell happened?" Riri mumbled as her helment retracted into her suit. "Where's everybody?"

My eyes were now well adjusted and could see clearly. And I kinda wished they didn't, cause a headache followed after. "Urghhh, I think that..someone did something to the mulitiverse...I can feel it."

They both slowly stood up and came over to me. "You don't think that the blip thing happened again. Do you?" Lana asked, but Riri corrected her. "It can't, the stones were destroyed. Plus we were turn to dust not thin air. We don't know if.. actually. Natalia are you able to scan how many human heat signatures are on earth from a satalite."

"I sure can Riri." The A.I. took a few seconds, "I've found 46 Billion+ Heat signatures."  
Now that was freaky. The population was over 100 billion, now it was 46 billion?

"Riri, you've also received a message from Vivian Vision. Would you like me to read it?"

"Yes," We all answered.

"Riri and/or to anyone who reads this. Ms. Marvel, Brawns, our Cyclops, Spiderman, and me notice a strange power in New York. I don't know who did this, but something has happened to the muiltverse, some of us have vanished. However, new people are appearing. I- Then the message ends there."

We all stood there in silence, comprehending what happened. Then Lana was put in a choke hold and a gun was aimed at both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So it's been awhile! It's been like a entire month really. I didn't want to waste this much time, but I'm gonna try to post more. I started school a few days ago and they don't slack on homework. With that said, I really want to hear if any of you have any idea's. (And if you haven't notice, I'm really bad at names.) Here are a few questions you all can try to answer.
> 
> Should I change the names of some of the ocs?
> 
> Who do you think should've survive that white blast? ( and this isn't a repeat of the blip.)
> 
> Is there anyone you think I should add?
> 
> Romance? Sci-Fi? Angst?
> 
> You can decide if you don't want to or do. All advice is helpful, as well as construtive critisim. Thanks for reading..If anyone is still reading this.


	9. Chapter 8

It's been 5 years and 3.5 months since the snap/bilp , 3.5 months since the fight with Thanos, 3.5 months since the world loss two great heroes.

After the fight with Thanos most of the living avengers retried. Some got new jobs, others tried to help once in awhile, a few went and started families or returned to them. The ones that stayed, who kept being avengers, saved the world when they were needed. Which wasn't often, but when calls came they're ready.

Let's just say when they saw a tired,pissed off, infuriated, Fury. They knew something had to be wrong.

* * *

**At Avengers Head-Quarters... Sam Wilison's (aka Captain Falcon/America) P.O.V.**

As usual, I sat on the sofa in the room most of us hang out in. Well the room where we used to hanged out in.  
Barnes is the only one who come in the most, and Wanda every week or so. Clint and Scott come by once a month to help or train, but they have families to care for. Thor is out traveling with the guardians of space or whatever their name was. Even Bruce stopped coming for some unknown reason.  
And I'm left here, almost, always alone. All because I'm was the one who took Steve's shield, his place.

"Sam you with me?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to his left to see Barnes who had sneaked up on him with his fucking assassin skills. "Yeah yeah, sorry I was just," I waved my hand around as I thought of what to say, "...just caught up in my...thoughts. What did you say?"

"Is there any news from the trafficking problem in Washington?" Barnes asked as he sat down next to me.

"Not that I've heard of, It's pretty bad over there. Even worse than Vegas and NYC. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering? I don't know?" Then a white flash came and rushed over us. I blinked the light out of my eyes, to see that nothing changed. Barnes was still sitting next to me, the birds were chirping, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What just happened?" Barnes asked.

"I don't know, but it for sure wasn't normal." I replied. I stood up and walked out of the room with Barnes following me. Once again, everything seemed normal. "Or maybe it was just nothing?"

"I doubt that" Then there was a knock on the door. We both slowly approached the door, ready to fight if needed. Barnes grabbed the door knob and peaked through the door. I went behind him and peaked through the door as well. What we both saw surprised us both, well it surprised me, not sure about Barnes.  
At the door was none other than Fury, and he looked pissed off as hell.

"You Avengers got some explaining to do."

* * *

"Fury look, we had no idea about what Wanda was doing. If we did we would have stopped her." Barnes explained, but Fury didn't seem to buying it. Even I'm having trouble believing what both of them are saying.  
Wanda broke the mulitiverse for some unknown reason and different versions of people are being switched all around the universe. Or should I say universes, maybe it's time lines. After being dead for five years you can really believe anything now and days. But, why didn't Wanda go to any of us. Maybe not Barnes and me, but she would've told Clint right? I thought they were close friends? Everything seems to be a lie.

"Well her powers are ending the world and billion other universes. And since she's your teammate the blame gets put on you guys. Also your helping us fix it." Fury replied back. "So here's what I want you to do. Assemble the Avengers, tell them to meet here in the conference room. I'll be back, I need to contact a few people. Be ready when I come back."

Fury then left us both in silence. Barnes was the first to speak. "So that's a lot to take in. We should get going and alert the others. Shouldn't we."

"Well it's not like the two of us can save reality alone."

* * *

**Back in Peru...**

**Riri's P.O.V**

I felt the air in my lungs stop flowing. An arm restricted the hair coming in and out of my throat. On the left side I could see a hand gun facing the others. The looks on their faces were a mix of fear, anger, and...confusion? The other two were understandable, but confusion?

"¿Quién eres, Dónde estoy, y Cuál es la fecha? No respondas y esta muere." (This is from google translate. It's been awhile since I've learned it.) It was a woman's voice. I got no clue what she said, but she didn't have an accent. Well at least not a Spanish one. Hers sound like a accent in Asia maybe?

Before I could think of anything else, I felt the lack of air unbearable. My face started to twist into a dark shade of purple. Then the lady started to count down.

"Cinco"

"Cuatro"

"Tres"

"Dos"

"Uno" She said the last number in a whisper, but before she shot her gun, Lana sucker punched her in the face, almost hitting mine, with a blast of energy. The lady was knocked into the wall and I fell to my knees taking in deep breaths.

Qureshi crouched next to be, putting a hand on my back in a way of comfort. Lana kept in her fighting stance in case the woman hadn't had enough. After a few deep breaths, I was finally able to lift my head and stare at the woman who was about to kill me.  
She was around 5'3 and 5'4. For clothing she had a simple low cut black dress. Nothing else was odd about her excepted for one thing. Her hair was so familiar.

The red auburn hair was in curls that went down to her chest. Her face was similar to one I've seen in the past as well. I couldn't pin the name to the face. She had to be on tv somewhere. Why else would I have remember her.

Red auburn hair

Height

Accent

Mostly likely been on tv

Then it hit me. The similarities were uncanny. This woman was none other than another younger Black Widow from another universe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello my marvellous readers. I was going to make this longer but I'll save the rest for another chapter in hopefully the not so far future. Updates might be going slower because I've recently joined a play. I'm actually having my auction tomorrow. That might be the reason why, as well as my teachers giving me homework. Leave a comment and a kudos, it makes my day a bit better.
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night or afternoon or whenever you're reading this.
> 
> (By the way, Thank you for my first commenter!)


	10. Chapter 9 Short/Update

? P.O.V

The warehouse looked abandoned and empty to the naked eye. It was in a junkyard that reeked illegal chemicals and cocaine, so it wasn't a bad guess. However, if one were to get closer, well that's a whole other story.  
Inside was nothing much. Only a few lightbulbs, some flickering on and off. Small puddles scattered across the solid floor. 

Like any trained assassin would, Natalia surveyed the warehouse carefully. Her gun ready and loaded. Anyone would have to be aware when waking up in somewhere which seemed to be the future. She wasn't sure, but the strange looking cars seem to be a big hint.

"I see that you got our message, Natasha Romanoff." She quickly aimed her hand gun at the shadowy figure. "You look much younger than before. I'm guessing your still Natalia Romanova, haven't met Hawkeye right?"

"I didn't meet him I killed him. He was sent to kill me but hesitated. Gave me the perfect opening to slice his throat. Now tell me who you are and where I am." The figure chuckled a childish laugh. Matter of fact they did sound like a child.  
"Just call me Stanley , and I'd like to welcome you to our team. Come on everyone introduce yourself." 

12 figures came into view. One looked like the devil. Red cape, red skin, devil horns, pitch black eyes. He seemed to reach about 8ft to 9ft tall. "This man right here is Mephisto, the devil himself. He's from another universe as well." Stanley pointed out.

Next was a man in a simple suit. Brown hair and beard, nothing strange. "This is Mysterio, an expert in anything with tech he says. And right next to him we have Lady Deathstrike. Cyborg assassin and make sure to watch out for here claws."

"Stanley can we get this over with!" Someone demanded.

"Fine, fine." Stanley sighed. "And the rest are the Enchantress, Viper, Abomination, Rhino, Whiplash, Loki, and Yellow jacket, and then those newbies over there, they aren't important. What is important however is you, miss Romanova. We need you on our team."

"Why"

"Because then are team name makes since and we're better. Plus we can get you and everyone else here home." Natalia thought for a moment then she put her gun down. "Fine, but what's this team called and what's your code name?" 

Stanley let out another laugh then stepped into the light. His auburn hair spiked out like he had just touch a socket. He wore a shirt and shorts with a midnight blue colored trench coat. He had a cocky smirk on his face. "Our team is called The Indra's, or fourteen in English. As for my code name I usually go by N. It's a shorter version of my actual code name."

"Which is?"

"Noobmaster69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOo
> 
> A/N this was a short chapter. This is more of a short plus update. As I said last time, I'm doing the play at my school, I'm turning into a theatre kid. I also am doing band so that will cause some slow posting. This chapter's main purpose was to introduce the Villains. And do you know how long it takes me to write about theses characters?! Most of the characters I've written are from the comic series which is confusing as hell.   
> I've actually been reading the champion's comic series and found that Cyclops, Ms Marvel, and Spider-Man all left soooooooooooo. We're just going to forget that that happened.
> 
> Anyways, make sure to leave any suggestions or constructive criticism. It will help out a lot!


	11. Chapter 10

**Lana Baumgartner (Aka Bombshell) P.O.V.**

2 hours and 44 minutes. That's how long it took.

Now if it was in a flying ship, I would be find with that time. Or in a car, but in no way was I fine with flying. Not normal flying, I mean having your teamate dangle you 160 feet from the ground with someone else atthe speed of 1,500 miles per fricking hour. There is no alternate universe were I'd be okay with this.

Didn't seem like Qureshi was doing any better. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole way there his voice fillled the air. And not to mention Riri's music from her suit. She was blasting "Jazz (We've got)" by the band called _A Tribe Called Quest._ I have to admit some 90s songs in this universe are good but this is for sure not

one if then.

"We're almost there so guys. Just a few minutes and we'll be a the c.m.b.!" Riri yelled over the screaming, music, and wind.

"Finally! We'll be on flat ground!" Exclaimed Qureshi.

"Oh would you both shut up! You've been screaming for the past hours, so do me a favor and SHUT UP!" Immediately the two of them shut up. Qureshi stopped screaming and Riri's music went silent

Finally, quiet

* * *

Of course all good things have to come to an end.

After a few minutes of silence, which I happily enjoyed, we're interrupted by screaming. The screaming sound like pure terror, like someone had just been murdered in front of little kid. Obviously, Riri wasted no time in changing directions to the screaming.

When we landed in a empty street where the blood curdling scream came from, all that was there was a woman. She had tears streamed down her face and she sat on the ground. She was most likely in her late twenties.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Asked Qureshi. The lady slowly looked up at us. She stared at us for a good 10 second before looking down again.

"I think that's a no?" Questioned Riri. She took a step closer to the woman and looked her up and down, "Do you think she's crazy?"

"I think we should take her to a hospital. Or maybe the police? She doesn't seem to have any injur-" Then an arrow shot through her head.

Now it was our turn to scream.

* * *

**Nick Fury's (Aka The Most Paranoid and Dangerous Man on the Planet) P.O.V.**

_Sarah Jones - Missing_

_Gwen Collin - Missing_

_Timothy Joy - Missing_

_Robin Dickinson Jr - Missing_

_Christy Eve - Missing_

_More and more, and even more people being reported missing._

That's not even the weirdest thing that has happened today. There's been more and more people being found.

_Tony Scott_

_Katherine Bishop_

_Celia Louis_

_Grayson Siren_

_Antoinette Star_

_Farye Runner_

_The numbers increasing by the minute._

"Sir," a Skrull said as they walked through his office door. "We have located the people you asked for."

"Good, are we able to reach all of them?"

"Yes and no. Most of them are on earth, others will take years to get to."

"Then send agents to go and captured them. After we do that we can come up with a plan."

"Yes Sir,"

* * *

**Back to Lana's P.O.V.**

When our lungs finally have out the three of us stared at the dead body in front of us. Her body laid on the ground, blood gushing out of the hole the arrow made in her head. There was no saving her. My eyes switched focus on where the arrow came from. I surveyed the roofs, buildings, ally ways, and behind cars. Everywhere I looked I found nothing. _An assassin most likely. Someone has to be a professional to get the kill and leave._

"You guys I think we should get out of here. " I said, calling there attention, "There's no telling if the person who killed the-" My words where cut off by the sound of a motorcycle heading our way. I squinted my eye to see who the person was, but all I could make out was three colors.

Red, white, and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Explanation
> 
> \- I spilled orange juice on my computer so I type this all on my phone which takes so long.
> 
> \- I'm in a musical, so rehearsal
> 
> \- Band Practice
> 
> \- SCHOOL
> 
> \- I'm lazy
> 
> But to make it up to you all. I'm gonna try and update. For real.
> 
> I'll try to get the next one up by 2:00 pm today


	12. Chapter 11

**Talia Rogers (Aka Agent Rogers/Captain Britain) P.O.V.**

The wind blew in my hair as I drove through the mostly empty streets. The city usually wasn't so quite, even after 12 o'clock. Music, cars, robberies, fights, partying, all the classic parts of a city. Now it's just filled with the sound of... silence.

I sighed, "How did everything turn into shit. This gotta be some weird dream. There's no way that he came back, that's impossible." I sped up, making my grip stronger on my motorcycle. _'Happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts Talia, everything gonna be-_ My foot stomps on the break pedal at the sight of a person. Well, a dead person to be exact.

It was a young man, late twenties or early thirties, brunette, with blood stained clothes. Blood covered his shirt like he'd been drenched in blood. I lifted up his shirt, expecting to see a bullet wound, but was something different. Instead of a small bullet hole, it was a bit larger and there was more blood than usual. And I've seen a lot of bullet wounds and that wasn't one.

"Who did this?" I looked around but saw no one around. "Guess it's just a simple murder." After taking one more glance around me I take out my phone to call Angela.

_'Ring, ring-_

Then a ear piercing scream cut through the night, and I was up and moving. I can't post another person get murder tonight.

My pressed on the pedal so hard that it was close to breaking. "Come on go faster you stupid bike! I don't have time!" The stress was building up, my breaths becoming more uneven. _'Don't let anymore people die, no one's gonna die, please let me get there on time, please, please!'_ The adrenalin was rising in my mind. Memories started to come back.

_Their screams filled my ears, the pain, the sorrow._

_"Lia stop it's no use! Save yourself!"_

_"Don't worry mommy I almost got it open!" I_

_"No Lia stop! Go on and get to safety!"_

_"Dad it's fine, really! And as soon as I get the door open we can go get-" before I could finish my sentence my dad pushed my small body backwards. As soon as I looked up the car was inflamed. There was no sign of her mother and father, just fire and ash._

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_"Hey kid are you alright." A man was shaking her by the shoulders._

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey!"_

"Hey! Lady stop your bike!" My eyes snapped open and realized I was about to drive straight into a wall. It was to late to turn, brake, or do anything else that would avoid hitting the wall. I put my hand up in front of me and waited for impact.

And then something kicked me.

My body went flying to the side, scraping against the floor a bit. Nothing major. But for my bike it was vise versa. There was no riding that again. After regain a sense of calmness. I wiped the small tears from my lashes and examined my savor.

It was woman, early twenties, in a purple suit. She had long black hair and glasses with black lens. A quiver and bow was strapped to her back.

To my left I see two kids and a person in a iron man looking suit.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

* * *

**No ones P.O.V.**

The five heroes sat at a round table at a local dinner that was surprisingly still open.

"Okay I think we should start off with introductions." Riri suggested, the others nodded in agreement, "I'll go first. My name is Riri Williams, otherwise known as IronHeart. I'm smart and have my suit. I'm from Chicago, Illinois and not from a different Earth.

"Wait what do you mean when you say "Different Earth"?" Asked Talia.

"Well this is Earth 616 and this girl," Riri pointed to Lana, "Is from Earth 1610. I'd get into detail but that'd take to long. Lana your turn."

"My name is Lana Baumgartner, and go by the name Bombshell. I shoot energy out of my hands. I'm from Queens, New York, and I'm from Earth 1610. Qureshi take it away."

"My name is Qureshi Via and I can create portals so my code name is Pin point. I'm from Delhi India and from this Earth. Riri, Lana, and I are all part of a group called the Champions."

The two older woman thought for a second before continuing with their own.

"My name is Talia Iarann Rogers, granddaughter of Steve Rogers. I'm basically a female version of Captain America. Born and Raised in Brooklyn and work at the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D." Talia turned her attention to the woman next to her, "Your turn now." Said Talia as she nodded her head at her savior.

She sighed and began, "My name is Katharine Bishop, but call me Kate. My code name is Hawkeye. The original Hawkeye is my mentor. I have no clue where I am, I just saw a white light and ended up here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was suppose to cone out yesterday. I might not update this week since it's Thanksgiving. Either way I hope you guys have a wonderful week


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out way sooner than this. Thank you to anyone still here!

**James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes P.O.V.**

"I've gotten a hold of Peter and Scott, but that's about it. Who do you got?" Asked Sam.

"Nobody, I tried tracking Wanda and Strange but they're off the map. Any idea where they might be?"

"Nope, I wasn't close to Wanda like the others. But I bet Clint might have an idea. I'll try looking for him now." Sam then turned his chair back around to face the computer.

**30 minutes later...**

My head shot up when I heard footsteps. "Stop moving someone's here." Sam stopped what he was doing and faced me. "How did someone get in? This place has one of the best defences in the world."

"I don't know just hide and get ready to fight." We both crouched under the tables and took out a weapon. A few seconds passed and the footsteps were getting louder.

The door into the room opened. I couldn't see their face, but the heels hinted to them being a woman.

A woman's voice ended the silence, "You do know I can kill you both in about 30 seconds. It's futile to hide or run from me, so come out now and I promise to give you a quick and simple death rather than a gruesome one. You have 10 seconds..

Десять...

Something seemed off about the woman. Her voice was familiar.

Девять

She's obviously Russian, her accent gives it away.

Восемь

I haven't been to Russia in years. Have I met anyone Russian recently?

Семь

I couldn't have because I've been gone for- wait.

Шесть

She can't be...

Пять

I glanced at Sam. He was starting to get up.

Четыре

I did the same. By the time she got to three we were both up and could see her face.

"Now," The woman wore a black leotard and had long, curly red hair. Everything about her was significantly similar to an assassin Sam and I used to know. "Who wants to die first?"

**oOo**

**Riri Williams P.O.V.**

"Okay let's backtrack 'cause this is so unbelievable that it sounds true. You're saying that Hawkeye, Clint Barton, Avenger, Robin hood, Legolas, Arrow guy, Ronin, Cu-"

Lana interrupted me, "Okay, I think we get it."

"Was your mentor?" Kate nodded her head. "And you're part of a group called the Young Avengers, which is first of all a stupid name and is a stupid team to have."

"I didn't choose the name, but you are correct."

"And you go by the codename Hawkeye."

"The better Hawkeye."

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. Before we go any further." My eyes shifted to Talia, "Should we be saying this out loud. It's kinda top secret."

"It fine, this dinner is only for SHIELD Agents. The man who owns this place was a former agent who retired."

"That's good to know," I focused my attention back on Kate, "Kate do you know what Earth you're from."

"Earth 616."

"That means that blast took people not only from different Earths but from different timelines as well. Now there's no telling how long this could take to fix." I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

There was an awkward silence. We didn't say a word until the waitress came over and took our orders, but the silence returned shortly after.

"Kate may I ask you a question?" Talia asked

Kate laid back in her seat, "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Why did you kill those people back there?"

The silence returned again as everyone at the table stared at the archer. She was staring at her hands in her lap. After a second or two she lifted her head, "I have a friend who as extrodiary powers, and one of her powers is called Hyper-Cosmic Awareness. It basically means she has metaphysical insight to the goings on of the multiverse. So my plan was to see if she could sense the amount of people being killed in this universe. I know this plan was stupid and-"

"Hold on a second," I stopped her before she could continue, "You're saying that there is a person who can travel through time and other dimensions?"

"As well as flying, superspeed, superstrength, and invulnerable to fire, bullets, and can survive even in the vacuum of space unaided." The four of us stare at her trying to process what she just said.

I stood up and leaned across the table. "Who is this Mary sue psycho you got and where is she in our universe?"

"Miss America"

**oOo**

They discussed the girl for a few more minutes til our food came. We ate, paid, and left. Now the next question was what to do next.

"So," Lana started, "Where to now?"

"Not sure," I looked at her, "Most of the population has disappeared and been replaced with new people. There could even be more enemies around from other earths. There's no telling what is safe."

"I think the safest place is Avengers HQ. That's where Director Fury would've gone first." Talia suggested.

"Okay let's take a vote. Raise your hand if you think going to Avengers HQ is the best idea." We all raised our hands. "I guess it settled then. Now how do we get there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First of all, Happy New Year! Thank you to all the people who are still reading this. Once again I failed at updating again, and I'll probably fail in January too. My play is in four weeks and I have rehearsal every day of the week. I'll try my best to improve and post. I hope you have or had a miraculous New Years, see you all in the next decade!


End file.
